


Missing You

by Minty (AMintyDyad)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, Soft ben sex, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMintyDyad/pseuds/Minty
Summary: Rey is pregnant, but she don't remember who she is or how~ Ben is hard looking for her.  Taken some place in between TLJ, also TROS will be ignored.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now I see the appeal of starting new stories..

"How far along am I?" 

As she spoke, her tongue felt thick and her throat tight. 

"About two months annnd thirty six days," a synthetic voice spoke back, robotic and belonging to a med droid. It's personality was at least jovial, but she waved it off. Sensing her dismay, it returned again with an answer. "It's still early enough to take care of it, anything later and there might be some difficulties." 

She was still in thought before repeating what the droid said, although she was only gently whispering it. Alarm rang through her, shoulders stiff as she finally clicked in. "What? Oh..! Oh no, I don't, I mean I want it - I want to keep... it." She _winced_ at her own words and found her own hand protectively over her stomach. It was still relatively flat, but a small curve was there. She came in thinking she had some sort of stomach bug and well, here she was - on some distant planet solar star called Coruscant. 

The only problem was, she didn't know who the father was - or even how she got here. So much of her memory was missing, it felt fragmented, but she recalled bits and pieces of it. She was flying with someone when she was attacked, but how she survived the crash much less arriving here were missing. The more she poked at the puzzle in her mind, the less pieces she had to work with.

And now she had discovered she was pregnant - which was something she would want to address... _Later_. With a solemn sigh, she closed her eyes and felt hunger approaching her. She would eat and drink first, at least deal with her most basic needs. However when she went to pay, no price came up - it seemed expecting mothers were allowed a grace period. How quaint.

With a white hood up she made her journey through the city, slow at first and her eyes scanning every face hoping that somehow something or someone would jump out at her. Nothing about the city or its people were recognizable, but they still proved to be entertaining. Shopkeeps of assorted alien races were abound finding plenty of different tyles, some she could put names to - an Abednedo, a couple of Dugs arguing with a Gran and some beautiful Twi'leks who were pickpocketing a distracted Rodian. She chose to look the other way for the time being, not wanting to draw any unsavory attention to herself. 

Finally she found a small tavern, it wasn't too busy but she spotted another human pair that seemed to be eating fried Porg. And it looked, tasty - **_Rey_** \- wrapped in a crunchy leaf. She stopped to turn, wondering if what she heard was correct. Over her right shoulder - had someone called out to her? She scanned the sea of faces, but saw no one. Biting on her bottom lip, she wanted to turn back when she was greeted or more like commanded to take a seat. 

"What'll it be?" A young, but tired Twi'leks had stared at her. She patted the table and Rey had placed her order shortly after seating. It was difficult to express at first she wanted simple water, not alcohol, but the other woman didn't protest. When the food came, she was able to enjoy the warmth of a hot meal and clean water. It felt like luxury and it felt good to sit down. _Safe_. And by the end of her meal the waitress demeanor had softened somewhat toward her, had she picked up on something she hadnt? She paid for her meal and left. She found a room to rent figuring the best course of action would be to have a safe place she could return to before it got too late or worse, she got too tired to think clearly. 

"That will be thirty cred- _wait_ ," the man behind the booth looked at ring. His hand shot out from across the table and to her surprise, she couldn't yank it back. His finger touched the side knob, sliding it open to reveal a red symbol. "Your with.." _The Resistance_. Her mind finished for her, but she couldn't recall where she had learned it. "Consider it a favor," he slipped her a key and when her arm was returned to her, she grabbed it and left quickly.

It wasnt a penthouse, but the view was still amazing to see. Floating cars and a soft setting sun that didnt reflect too harshly inside the room thanks to the frosted windows. It offered light, a big bed for her and a shower. As the door locked behind her, she suddenly felt more at ease and sleepy thanks to the big meal or long day, perhaps a combination of both. The shower set her body at ease and by the time she crawled into bed, sleep was impossible to resist.

She was standing on a floating rock, before her were other floating rocks that together looked to be a makeshift platform. Yet they didnt look all that stable. The ground shifted beneath her and she squatted, placing her hand down to steady herself. She felt like she hadn't moved for ten minutes, time seemed to crawl right by and every time, a platform would break away to reveal a smaller floating rock. 

_Fragments. Her connection to the force isn't severed.. but its damaged._

_They'll be looking for her. I have to find her first before them_.

"Hello..? Is someone there..?" Her voice called out into the open and she heard it echo right back to her. Then she felt a presence and as if that voice was right in her ear.

" **Rey**."

She stood up quickly and turned around, she was met with a handsome young man with striking features. A head of dark hair and a pale complexion, he towered her and those dark eyes seem to prick with tears. He looked like he hadn't the best of days and she felt very tempted to take his face in her hands. 

"I see her. Can you guys just be quiet?" He kept his gaze tuned into her tightly, he didn't seem to stop smiling, but he was fighting it. Perhaps frustrated slightly from another cause. He seemed to be listening to some distracting voices, just who was he talking to? She stepped back, more guarded than before and somewhat nervous. Her heart wasn't racing, but she felt it pick up slightly. His enchanting smile seemed to break and the longer his dark eyes looked at her the more troubled he became. "Rey, where are you?" His question was wraught with desperation and concern, but she was plagued with suspicion. A tick touched his right brow, his expression had grown intense. His jaw tightened and his chest flexed, he postured himself straighter. So much pride, even now. "You know how this works, right? I can't see where you are at, unless you tell me." She bit her bottom lip and looked to her left once more. Her unease seemed to be both confusing him and angering him. It wasn't anger, perhaps concern or - The rocks were crumbling and she felt light and floaty, she felt like the rocks that were breaking all around her. " _Please_." His beg snapped her attention to him as she felt her emotions tug at her. 

Finally, she answered, looking him in the eye with new determination.

"Whose Rey?"


	2. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's memory is still in fragments, but not for long.

At first he feared the worst - that she hadn't survived the wreck. He never felt her presence leave, but he felt a tearing in the force as if it was all the same, but different somehow. Just what had happened in the crash? He approached the ship, which looked to have survived the impact in that it was in a whole piece. There were burns from lasers having struck the side and as he approached it, he felt a burning in his lungs begin to form. An ache in his chest began when he recalled an earlier time.

_They were in the throne room, eyes met and for the first time it felt as if he truly could see her. He held out his hand, watching as her eyes fell to it. "Join me, Rey," but there was hesistation in her, he expected it. She was always arguing for the rebellion - they were total strangers in theory, but their connection ran deeper._

_"I want.. Ben's hand, not.... Kylo's," her voice was tender but breaking and he watched that soft bottom lip of hers tremble, tears streaming. His lips pursed, somewhat biting inside as he studied her sweet face. He wasn't expecting a counter to his offer.. "Ben!" He took a deep breath, even her voice tore into him, his gaze darkening for a brief moment. He knew he could take her, but in doing so he most likely would lose the parts of her he enjoyed. He didn't want a living doll, there were plenty of those aboard the very ship they were on. Those too afraid to speak out and he was truly grateful she hadn't completed her Jedi training.. So raw and unrefined.. The temptation to have her was greater than he expected. He looked up at her once more, but relaxed and his hand fell to his side. He knew what he had to do._

And now she was gone again- and he needed to know where she was. His hand reached the broken craft ship finding the pilot dead and her missing. He swallowed the lump in his throat that felt wedged there. His gloved hands ran along the interior walls as he felt for a moment the memory of her taste. When they stole away in secret to hide aboard a similar ship like this and the way he took her mouth with his. They were two very lonely and very desperate people. The way she eased herself into his arms and the way her eyes never left his as they sank into crude pleasure. 

Why was the force toying with him now? Hashing up old memories that on any other time would have warmed his blood. His grip tightened on the panel feeling that old cruel rage rolling beneath his skin, he felt like a tight mask. Without her, he couldn't find the effort to staple himself in, to contain the demon inside. She told these people - _the resistance_ \- that he changed, but now he felt like making a liar out of her words. "We'll find her, I know we will." Kaydel called out to him, but it did little to appease the rage he felt. He wondered for a moment if he donned the costume once more would she rise to face him? At least then he could see her again.

"But I can't _fucking_ \- find her." He almost shouted it, but had managed to sully the intensity went through it from the depths of his chest. His hand went to rub at his chin and he ripped himself away from the ship. They had put an end to the war, but now without those power struggles - other faceless threats came forward. He regretted the idea of letting her leave freely, now he wished he had a beautiful cage built for her. At least then she would still be safely protected. 'A quick trip' and she smiled as she took off, it was the last he saw of her. How could he have known? The force never gave him any sort of warning and he knew he relied upon it too heavily, but it was too late. He entertained another dark thought, but the emotions left him dry and returning to the same simple truth. She was still missing.

Not much time had passed before he was hurrying toward Luke. It went about as well as anyone would have expected, him choking back rage but all the more desperate to find her. Before the man could even question his reasoning, Ben spilled first. "I can't find her." There was a strong pause, tensions warring off as he tapered off his killing intent. His drive to find Rey was high enough that he stayed off wanting to kill Luke, for now. 

"Maybe she finally saw the real you and left," he stoked a dying fire and looked away. As if Ben was no longer worth saving. Still bitter.

His words were a blanket statement and he felt venom fill his chest. His fist tightened and the force came close, like a hum of anger and then.. Despair sank in. Killing Luke would not bring him peace and even now, the times he shared with Rey as they healed their wounds could not be undone so easily. He heard himself speak, "She's.. Pregnant," but he didnt recognize his own voice. He glanced up at the old hermit back who had oddly went still as if his feet were made of lead. He had held off on telling anyone even her closest friends because he wasn't so trusting as she was. No, he wasn't as naive, but now his options were thinning out. And Ben weighed the odds on telling him, wondering if what they were both thinking was the same. Was it Ben's? Or perhaps how happy his family may have felt - had he not been such a failure. "Her ship was attacked leaving Cato and we can't track her, she could be hurt out there.." _If not for me, do it for her_. He didn't voice it, but it was painful enough to try to imagine her being hurt and him unable to reach her.

"I felt it, the tear in the force.." Luke explained. "Fragments. She must have been using the force to protect herself but the attack may have ruptured her link to it if she was knocked unconscious.." He chewed his inner lip in thought before looking over at his nephew. "I interfered that one time before she ran to you.. Perhaps I, can do it again, but differently."

He could see that Ben was willing to try it, even if it meant turning his back on someone who had tried to kill him. Perhaps Rey had been right all along. He felt a bit of shame and closed his eyes holding out a hand. "Focus on her, try to call out to her and calm your mind." It took real effort, like trying to pry the lips of a tightly sealed clam. The both of them had to momentarily set aside their differences.

He wanted to argue that that's exactly what he had been doing the whole way here - except he didn't. It would be a waste of time to argue and he knew it. If he was to be struck down, this time he would see to it that he would find Rey first. His form was taut, but his mind searching and soon enough he had quieted his thoughts just long enough to see her.

She was walking forward with a bit of childlike wonder, cloaked in darkness. She was warm and bright against the black drop, a very gentle light nearly transparent. It made him ache to see her and a tide full of emotions swept across him. Her soft hazel eyes seemed restless, but why was she looking at him as if he was a total stranger? He heard Luke chime in, telling him to hurry - but he did not want to be rushed, he wanted to capsule their time together. He wanted to relish every moment with her, to stroke and kiss her face before kissing every inch of her and to inspect her for any injury. He tried to pry her location out, but it was more of a gentle prodding. Why was she like this? Had he.. Done something to upset her?

"Whose Rey?" Her question was posed so innocently, but he felt near hysterical and he would have assaulted her with questions if he hadn't felt his heart flip. He swallowed all the emotions down feeling torn apart. It wasn't out of anger, but his emotions muddled together and he felt his stay in this place ending too quickly.

"I don't have much time, please Rey," he pleaded once more and she looked at him longingly before finally answering him. _Corus_ \- and she faded, once more stolen from him. 

He exhaled deeply and when the connection ended, he found himself and Luke both having to take a knee. The toll was so physically draining and his hands had a slight tremor to them. He tried to catch his breath, but it was in short shallow burst until it started to settle out. He heard his uncle begin to explain - not that he cared, but anything pertaining to her and he was all ears. "That wasn't her mind, that was in her dream, you two have such a strong connection, but had she been awake," they most likely would have died under the sheer effort if she had resisted them. Such a risk and he would have done it over again if it meant another chance to see her.

He was climbing in to his ship when Luke spoke up. "You two can come visit, if you need a place." He stopped and kept his head forward but gave a tiny nod before jetsetting to find her. Coruscant. He was able to piece it together.

She awoke, not with a start, but an ache and exhaustion that felt confusing. A groan slid past her lips and a hand came to the side of her head, the source of her pain. Had she not been sleeping? It felt as if her mind had never truly rested and with another groan, she rolled toward the window finding the sky was dark. The bed was nested up against the window which offered a scenic view. The dream returned in pieces, but she only recalled the handsome man with dark wavy hair. He seemed upset and it was concerning to see his handsome visage so pained. And in his eyes she had seen something twisting in their darkness.

Her gaze lifted toward the window and back to the shower deciding then and there to take full advantage of it. She had disrobed the soft white shirt, not having a need to wear pants in bed - a fact she was thankful for. With a few squeaks around the steel like knob the water above poured out, much like a run off fountain. Cupping her hands she allowed it to pool up into her hands before bringing it to her face. She repeated the steps a few more times until she finally stepped under it. The cool water soaked through her hair, cooling the ache in her head and bringing some relief. It was cathartic, the sound of water and the way it moved over her body. She wrapped her arms around herself and tilted her head, allowing a small stream to run along her neck, shoulder and between the small valley called her chest. 

And then it came to her - a _memory_ , of that same man she had dreamed about. The one with the dark hair and warm gaze. He approached her from behind, his large hand resting on her shoulder and reaching to touch her front but reeled in shock at the temperature of the shower water. "It's way too cold, you'll get sick," he chided and reached past her to turn the nozzle temp upward. 

A pleasant hum escaped from her, an easy smile spreading along her lips as she spoke back playfully. "I like it cold.. Besides, I know you always join me." She had turned to face him and nuzzled into his bare chest, her cold body making him inhale quickly to keep from yelling. She was grinning now, mostly from the reaction she had stirred from him. 

"Then I'll just have to warm you up," he boxed her near the angled corner of the shower, his elbow and forearm resting against the wall and his forehead nearly touching hers. The warm water was running down his back, but there wasn't quite enough to go around. "It's cold Ben," she protested with a small unsatisfied pout, the chill of the air was far different than the chill of water. 

Under his gaze, she warmed up briefly and he felt his teasing had reached an end. He brought her close with one arm, pressing her to him like a shield and feeling her cool body grow warm under the water. "There, is that better?" His low vocals spoke right into her ear and he felt her merely nod. They finished up their shower, taking turns to wash one another before finally stepping out to dry. His attention was fixed on her and he took her toward the bed. 

She ended her shower as she came back to herself, touching at her bottom lip with the tips of her now pruning fingers. It felt so real, so familiar, like it was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't find the words she was looking for. It felt as if she was a third person, standing alongside them to watch two lovers, but she recognized herself. A slight shiver ran through her and she wrapped herself snuggly into the soft towel before stepping out and back into the main room. 

It was dark still, suggesting it was still night time outside, but she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. At least not for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Fallen Order game you play as Cal, a Jedi whose connection to the force was severed. They kind of said he "cut himself off from the force" but it happened during a traumatic event when his Master died during Order 66.
> 
> As you play the game you help restore your connection to the Force and gain powers and abilities as well as better focus and control over the Force. Unlike Luke who is a Master, Cals journey takes time.
> 
> So I kind of ran with the idea that Rey's connection to the Force is somewhat forgotten thanks to the head injury, but its okay, it wont take forever.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes on a walk to clear her head, when a tall, dark and handsome stranger comes to greet her. Oh my ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally are reunited, but Im going to split this into two parts before I get some form of writer's block.

A walk would clear her head.

At least that's what she told herself as she got dressed in her white ensemble consisting of pants, shirts, boots and some leather buckling to hold things in place. She found at least her attire was practical even if her indentity was still hazy. 

The streets of Coruscant were less busy, not too many brave souls who were willing to tempt fate and most just had a home to be in. She had wanted to search for answers, how she got here, who was she and perhaps the most important - who was she pregnant by? That was probably the most _pressing_ question. Maybe it was that handsome fellow from her dream? Her eyes came across the street finding closed stalls with a few bars open for business. There was a poster ripped partially off 'Join the Empire, make a difference' and other propaganda that time had all but faded away. It showed three storm troopers and she felt drawn to it. Someone was hollering her name until she heard the presence of four men who in that time had managed to sneak up behind her.

They were drunk but worst of all, they were feeling chatty. "Good riddance to them," one spoke in regards to the poster. He turned his head and hacked up a thick wad of phelgm, chewing it in his mouth before spitting it into the dirt. His eyes were deep and sunken in and he wore an overall unhappy expression that aged him by ten years. "My brother enlisted and died to those rebel scum, but I don't buy it." She turned and faced them, but kept to her ground. She'd have felt pity but she didn't let the expression reach her face. If she was anything but unwelcoming, she felt he may have read into it further. "Well why don't you join us? Help comfort me since I lost my brother an all.."

She took a half step but they didn't move aside. _Ah, shit_. He reached forward to grab her by the shoulder, but she moved it back in tandem with his reach. It meant he had to overextend than what he intended and using his arm she grabbed it and pulled his weight toward her, levering herself past him. With her right foot, she hooked it under his and his face crashed against the wall behind her. He was momentarily dealt with but the other two rushed her or at least they would have had something not been holding them in place. Her eyes went to them immediately and confusion spilled across her face, their hands were clutching their throat and a look of horror was settling into their eyes as they were coming to grips with their own mortality. 

She stepped away from them and toward the fourth and final man. It was there she noticed another man, much larger than these was standing behind him. His left forearm was pressing into the neck, holding him in such a way that he was being strangled by his own weight. The tips of his boots were kicking toward the dirt but the vessel behind him was only growing more determined to lift him higher and choke him harder. His eyes were dark and fixated forward and his free arm was stretched out, fingers curled, struggling to make a tighter fist. It looked like he was holding something that was resisting to being c _rushed_. He seemed _angry_ like he had personally been assaulted. He may as well have been considering who it was they were messing with.

He was going to _kill_ them, a small price - considering he sensed their intentions with his wife. His jaw tightened out of reflex, but he released his hold and sent his palm into the back of the man he was binding just a moment ago. It wasn't out of her neccesarily, but traveling down that road before was difficult to steer off of. And who was he kidding? He didn't want to lose her in a different way. His gaze flicked over to her form, a small puff of white in the dark, just like she had always been.He watched as they scurried away like trash, choking and gagging like the rats they were. Finally, he moved quickly toward her, but she tensed up like a creature being boxed in. _Right_ , he had to remember to not do that. Her shoulders stiffened and her back was against the wall as if she could somehow pass through it. At least she had nowhere to run off too. He wouldn't let her escape and he was far more of a predator with the abilities he had. She sensed this and looked to her right and left, perhaps some opening. " _Easy_ Rey," he breathed gently and lowered his head, his hand turned over so that his palm was upward and his expression relaxed as he looked her over. "I won't hurt you," he spoke again trying to stroke the bond they shared. 

"I know," she responded quickly, much too quickly to her tall handsome stranger. He seemed delighted, but it was something she felt rather than something she saw expressed. Meeting him felt like her hands were floating across a puzzle, but she was too close to see the picture and some pieces were still missing. The harder she thought about, the more her head started to ache. Her brows tethered, wincing slightly and she exhaled a deep breath through her nostrils. She knew him, she knew him, but why couldn't she think of his name?! 

"Are you hurt?" He retreated his hand for a moment watching her expression change. He touched his fingers into the sides of his palm perhaps it was because he wanted to hold her - she was right within reach but he proved to be patient. For starters, he wanted to coax her away from the wall and with enough time she would more than let him. 

She nodded at first, before a simple reply came forth. "Yeah, my head."

"Did you hit your head?"

"Awhile ago, I.. I think." 

Her hand reached to touch the left side of her head, where her dark hair covered. It was still tender and the source of her ache, like she had banged it against some solid. His eyes seemed to follow and for a brief moment she had felt rather silly. Why had she been so afraid? He wasn't here to hurt her, hell, he had saved her. Her body knew him and the connection they shared, she felt as if she had probably known him her whole life. "I don't know my name, I'm Rey.. I think, you called me that" _in a dream_. she felt like it was a strangers name, but so far it was what she had heard. It didn't resonate with her too much.

"And you, I know _you_ , but I.." She swallowed quickly, feeling a flurry of emotions. It was like her stomach tightened and felt a few degrees warmer. The way he looked up at her, with the little head tilt. God, he was cute. It was almost overwhelming but her guilt began to rise, for someone so invested in her she felt bad she couldn't return the same depth. "I don't know your name," she gritted through the grief and her voice was tightly strung. How could she forget? Why wasn't it just snapping all into place? He would be so disappointed - She was disappointed in herself. Why didn't he just -

"Hey-" he breathed gently trying to console her through the connection they shared. He sensed her confusion and unease, but her thoughts were loud and panicky. "Hey," he whispered once more, but his voice was low and hushed. It was soothing really, like she had to focus more because of it. "You can just get to know me again," a smile spread across his lips and she saw a bit of humor in them and his playful tone. It made her giant burden that felt like a boulder seem like a pebble to him. She gave a small nod almost eager to agree and he bridged the gap between them with only a step. His hands came to her, pulling her close to his chest, as if he had been wanting to do that for awhile. Her small, slender frame was a bit chilly. His hands instinctively came to her arms, rubbing them slightly to warm them up. 

He was warm, warmer than she expected, but it was soothing in the same way one cradled a hot stone on a cold day. The way she could lean into his chest and feel the thick muscles beneath his shirt and how safe she felt under his hold by the size of those large hands. His touch was affectionate but reassuring, his thumb stroking along her arm in a fan motion. That somehow everything would be alright now that he was here. Her muscles eased against him and she took in a deep breath to soothe herself, noted he smelled a bit like the forest. When he pulled her away, she felt a sense of longing to return right back into his embrace, but he was inspecting her now. "I'm glad your safe," the low rumbling of his tone was enough to make her melt. She averted his gaze briefly, nodding.

"You look good," she paused. Did she really just say it like that? "Well I mean, you know.." She sucked in her breath and didn't try to say more. Thankfully he only smiled a little and didn't comment. 

They returned to the place she was renting from, mostly because now that he had her - he was in no real rush to be anywhere in particular. And there were only so many days aboard a ship before one was clamoring to get out of it. 

It felt like she was leading along a small animal, as she held his large hands in hers. She tried not to fidget too much as it only served to remind her how nice his touch felt. He hadn't even asked to, but he didn't need to. She felt his request and responded like a pleading feeling, but the few times she had glanced back she was reminded of his size and height over her. He wasn't small, he was the opposite of small, he was big and attentive and all that attention was directed on her. It didn't help how he stared at her face and neck the parts of her he could see, she wanted to yell out that she was indeed real because something was telling her he was in mild disbelief. 

She reached a sudden stop in her walk realizing that perhaps these reads were going both ways. She turned, wanting to inquire from him- if he was enjoying how much an affect he had on her. If if was all deliberate, but her request never reached her lips and she only looked at him longly. Her face was met with his warm gaze and the anxious loss he felt if she were to leave again. "It's just up here," She directed her attention to the building and he flicked his gaze briefly but she knew it was only to humor her.

They stepped into an elevator and she pushed the bottom to the floor but released his hand when an Rodian boarded too. He got off much sooner and soon enough she felt the silence grow too much. "So.. Are we well married?" As she asked, she felt a piece of herself flick off - of all questions to ask. This time she didn't want to turn and face him she felt too much like a coward to see what expression he had on him. Instead her arms tightened around her frame. 

"Yes." His gaze lingered on her warm red ears, knowing what she was thinking and feeling. He didn't need the force to help him with that. He felt that small streak of Ren course through him, perhaps it wasn't the Kylo, perhaps it was always there before he gave it a name. He leaned toward that ear to paint a better picture for her. "I wouldn't mind being reacquainted with you, Rey," he straightened up quickly as she whipped around. He mostly knew how to stay out of striking range, but the hits never came. A warm red blush was coloring her face and he knew then perhaps she was remembering only parts of their marriage. It made him somewhat happy, even if he knew it otherwise. 

"How much do you remember? I didn't want to pry but you-" _Ding_. That awful elevator came to an untimely end and Rey was the first to barge out. He followed after her with ease but before he caught her wrist, she was stopping at a door to her room. When it opened, his eyes had did a quick scan, probing with the force. No one was in there waiting. Good. The door opened and he found the space to be accommodating for her, but a little on the smaller side for him. And then toward the bed, but when he returned his gaze to her he felt an end to his little taunts. "You can relax, nothing is going to happen." 

She felt a little.. _Disappointed_? When the words left his mouth she searched her feelings wondering why she felt a little deflated. "You can use the shower," she nodded toward it. When he entered the bathroom, she laid down on the bed toward the edge. Now that he was here with her, perhaps she could seek a little rest. 


	4. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey might not remember his name but she sure remembers the nights they spent together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is such a softie, my thoughts when writing him was how he just pines for her when they're alone. He makes a good hubby.

He'd only really been in the shower long enough to wash off, figuring it was the least he could do if they were to be in close quarters for a little while longer. He was still running a towel through his hair back and forth a few times when he had stepped out. His chest heaved a soft inhale and his eyes immediately searched for her finding her asleep on the edge of the bed. His lips made somewhat of a tug in the corner before he approached her, dropping the towel over a chair and reaching out for her. Down by the bed, his knees rested against the thin carpet but even squatting he was still able to reach her. 

He sank his hand between the space of her cheek and pillow while another went down her knees. He'd adjusted her back with ease, going slow and when she unconsciously shifted - he gave pause wondering if his task was a total failure. When her breathing began the same again, he grew lax and reached for the comforter to cover her up. He managed to get it to her shoulders when he looked at her face and found she was looking back at him. _Uh oh_. 

"I didn't mean to wake you," it took everything not to reach out and touch her more than necessity. He didn't want to put her back on edge again, but for the life of him he didn't know any other ways to soothe her. 

"We're will you sleep?" She asked and he spotted her glances all along his bare skin, be was shirtless and wearing boxers. Now he wondered if he should have kept his pants on. It was just a habbit when he was with her.

"I'll take the chair," he began.

"No." His brow perked slightly at how firm she said it, she scooted back further and opened the comforter slowly peeling it back. He'd seen a piece of her shapely thighs and inadvertently cleared his throat. "We're married and we already.." A better part of him wanted to retort that things were different, she didn't have to, but she seemed different somehow. "Plus its cold, you can keep warm." Her soft tone waned off at the end, but he had heard enough. 

He climbed into that bed, finding she adjusted until he was in and when he settled, he felt her fingertips brush along his arm. It was getting harder to reason, the more he looked upon her face. He'd studied her dark lashes and soft small nose with her lips that formed a pout. Something in him wanted to take them for himself, but he bit lightly behind his bottom lip to distract. She was pressing forward, over his left arm and toward the crook of it. She had snuggled against him so happily, but the temptation to take her was still running through his mind. To finally have her, but not be able to have a taste.. It was borderline agony. So he settled his lips gently against her forehead and she hummed sweetly in response. 

Maybe the coast was clear, but he felt a small hand brush over his chest and he groaned in response. A warm heat draped across his face, he couldn't help that she could so easily illicit such a response from him. "Rey, we don't have to-" he paused and wondered where that response was even coming from, it couldn't be. She seemed to still under his touch and for a moment he wondered if this was to be the end of it. Her head tilted up to look at him and in the same motion, her hand slid down along his center and toward his torso. 

"I do.. Remember some things about you. About us," she drifted off for a moment, her hand exploring the width of his body. Her gaze met his as her hand discovered the top of the elastic of his shorts. "I remember," her fingers slid under the band and his breath swept momentarily in anticipation. "Our time together," she found him hot and already hard, her palm touching the tip to find it slightly damp. His head relaxed quickly against the pillow, his throat open and a groan came out, he said her name so lovely on his lips. Her fingers grasped ahold of him, her thumb dragging under the shaft as she sunk her hand down slowly to the base finding its to be as surprisingly wide as he was without his shirt. 

She found a large hand engulfing her back, when and how it had managed to slip up her shirt. The pads of his fingers stroked linely along the curve of her spine, pushing lightly before running a path over the curve of her rear and grabbing ahold of the back of her thigh. When she leaned in to kiss at his neck, she felt two fingers push against the lining of her panties. A feminine sigh slid out as he pushed a little firmly, his thumb brushing against the outline of those soft lower lips. She groaned once more and in doing so, stole his attention and drive. 

Now he felt even more fixated on her - a hunger had sank into his flesh. She didn't resist when his hand grabbed at her hip to roll her from her side to her back. He didn't need to sit up, but turn to find he could just as easily bring his lips over the soft peaks of her chest. Pressing his tongue against the material, he teased her through the clothes until she began to squirm. Part of the adventure was not knowing how he would find her - but when her hands were reaching to shrug her underwear off he didn't have to assume any longer. 

Her lips locked with his and she dragged his arm back between her thighs to squeeze it tightly. He knew exactly what it was she wanted, flustered and teased. His eyes closed briefly for the start, his middle finger sinking against smooth folds and savoring the wet sensation. He stopped near his knuckle and decided to add a second finger. Her breath hitched and he felt her roll her hips against his hand in such a sensual way. How many times had he been here and he had never once grown weary of the sensation? 

His lips lined neatly over hers as he drowned himself in all of her illicit reactions. The tone of her groans and the way she clenched at times against him. The way her skin felt when she brushed up against him, so warm, so inviting. His lips lightly touched over her shoulder as he sensed she was close. She was a bit more demanding, her toes curling and her thighs tensing. Her hand quickly palmed his chest to push him away and admittedly he wasn't sure what was wrong. He had been so focused on her as a goal - 

"I want you," oh right, that "to take me," there was a hunger in her eyes for him and it made him shudder. " _Please_ ," she pleaded, but it wasn't something he needed to be told twice. He pulled his hand away and brought it to his mouth, tasting what he had missed and yearned for. With his shorts tugged off, he was down between her legs, his knees pressing into the mattress as their weight pooled into one spot. There was some give to it.

His hand reached for her calf and pulled her legs over his thighs, with his right hand he fixed himself between her. His gaze was half lidded as he pushed in - the thoughts of teasing her were long gone. A shuddered breath escaped him, the way she held him the further he went in. He paused and pulled himself back out, a slow repeated process that earned him those soft little sounds in her throat. It was somewhere between delight and the sensation of feeling quite full. His hands rested on her knees, sliding up over her thighs to press her more into him until he was all the way in. They shared a groan at that and he lent down to kiss the parts of her face he could before he begun to move, slow and impactful. He was mindful of being too strenuous with her, since she was carrying.

The way he fit inside her, so full that her eyes fluttered shut. She wondered if he thought her strange for delving into this so quickly, but when his hand swept toward her hair knots and tugged them free it no longer mattered. He more than likely knew her weakest points, but the sensations she felt were tantalizing. Her gaze opened briefly, to his broad chest and the strength in his arms as he supported himself above her. He was driven and focused, but when she tightened her thighs around him a little more and pressed herself into him a little, she could sense he would unravel. He paused and pursued his lips tightly wearing an expression of thinning patience behind closed eyes. He'd almost lost it and it did something to her, to see the kind of effect she had on him. 

"Relax," he murmured and met her gaze with a softer one. His hand brushed her cheek and over those soft lips. She stole a small suckle off of his thumb. His right hand held her hip and he drove himself into her a few more times, a bit desperate. She was teetering on the edge, but needed a slight push over and he knew the best little trick. He was near her ear, his low voice drowning out all her thoughts that fought to distract her. 

"Come on," he coaxed and hummed that sounded like a rolling thunder. "Your so close, that's it.." he could feel it and he felt those thighs trembling- wanting to finish wordlessly but he thrusted through it. "I love that about you," such a fighter. He wasn't too far behind her and now without any self imposed limits, his timed to be when he was in the deepest part of her. It was satisfying for sure, the tingling he felt all throughout and the relief. It left him panting somewhat and when he pulled out he held her close. He had plans to take her to the bath first, but after they were able to collect themselves. 


End file.
